(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays since it is lightweight and occupies less space than conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays. An LCD generally includes a liquid crystal (LC) layer that is interposed between a pair of panels including field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode. The LC layer is subjected to an electric field generated by the field-generating electrodes and variations in the field strength change the molecular orientation of the LC layer. For example, upon application of an electric field, the molecules of the LC layer change their orientation to change polarization of incident light. Appropriately arranged polarizers partially or fully block the light, creating gray or dark areas that can represent desired images.
One panel for the LCD generally includes a plurality of pixel electrodes, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) for controlling signals to be applied to the pixel electrodes, a plurality of gate lines transmitting control signals for controlling the TFTs, and a plurality of data lines transmitting data voltages to be supplied to the pixel electrodes. The other panel generally includes a common electrode disposed on an entire surface thereof.
The TFT array panel including the TFTs includes several conductive films and insulting films. The gate lines, the data lines, and the pixel electrodes are formed of different films and they are separated by insulating films and sequentially arranged from bottom to top.
The TFT array panel is manufactured by several steps of film deposition and photolithography steps. Accordingly, it is important to obtain stable elements using a minimum process steps.